1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction machine combining several of the functions of these apparatuses, particularly to an image forming apparatus including an image carrier removably installed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer, in some cases an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum is removably (i.e., replaceably) installed in the body of the image forming apparatus. The image carrier such as a photoconductor drum may be a component of a process cartridge such that, when the process cartridge in the body of the image forming apparatus is replaced with a new process cartridge, the image carrier is also replaced with a new image carrier.
Further, the image forming apparatus may be configured such that a transfer member of a transfer device is contactable with and separable from the image carrier, and that the transfer member is brought into contact with the image carrier in a normal image forming operation and is separated from the image carrier in, for example, replacement of the image carrier. In this type of image forming apparatus, the image carrier is replaced when the transfer member is separated therefrom. This configuration therefore reduces the possibility of the image carrier and the transfer member interfering with each other and damaging respective surfaces thereof in replacement work.
According to this configuration, however, an operator may mistakenly operate the image forming apparatus with the transfer member separated from the image carrier after the completion of the replacement work of the image carrier. In such a case, the image forming apparatus may fail to form a normal image, or may fail to normally feed a recording medium.